


That's the easy part

by Talvi



Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect 3, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: is Commander John Shepard allowed to experience fear?orKaidan conforting John on another sleepless night before the galaxy falls apart..One shot for day 2 of Fictober 2020
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko & Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954255
Kudos: 10





	That's the easy part

**Author's Note:**

> Short but... kinda good? XD

Did he really want this? Alone on his cabin, John Shepard tried to keep himself together now more than ever. The end of the war against the collectors was near and he was responsible of leading the forces of the Alliance. His friends would fight by his side and that gave him hope but now there was the shadow of fear wandering on his mind and his heart. He had lost Ashley and Tali before and the thought of losing someone else immediately brought tears to his eyes. He couldn’t imagine losing Garrus or Liara, and it was even worse to imagine losing Kaidan. After years, they’ve finally confessed their feelings towards each other and John felt like they didn’t get enough time together until the universe started collapsing to its end.

He turned around on the bed and saw Kaidan lying next to him, the most peaceful expression on his face. Slowly he touched the other’s hand softly and felt him moving and opening his eyes.

“I’m sorry, K. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“No worries, Commander, it is a delight waking up and finding you here.”

“I told you not to call me Commander on private. It sounds… weird when we’re sleeping naked next to each other.”

Kaidan smiled and hugged John closer.

“What is keeping you up, love? Don’t you have like a busy day tomorrow, and the day after that?”

“Funny, but my life is actually a busy day after another. And busy Canadian nights.”

“Well, it’s good that you don’t complain about that. And about your busy days, you got me worried, John. I know for sure you’re not getting enough sleep, and when you do, you seem to have bad dreams. John… talk to me.”

Shepard looked at his lover and his almost-always-controlled-expression became vulnerable, sad and helpless.

“I’m…I’m scared, Kaidan. I don’t know… I’m not sure… I don’t know if I’m string enough for… all this. I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle everything that is happening, and all the things that wait for us… for me.”

“John, you… you are the stronger person I’ve ever met. From the time I first met you, I knew I would willingly follow you everywhere. And I know I talk for everyone on this ship and for everyone around the galaxy that follows you when I say that we trust you and your decisions.”

“I know, but…”

Kaidan smiled and placed his finger on Shepard’s lips.

“No, let me finish. With that said, you are, after all, just a human being and all those emotions you are feeling now are valid.” he pointed a finger on the other’s chest “and you, my strong man, have the right to feel vulnerable and lost and sad and scared. Now that you say it, I…” he let go a small chuckle “I’m less worried about you. John, you’re my friend, my lover, my companion, and for whatever you need, I’m right here for you. I may not be able to erase your fears, but for what is worth, I will hug you and hold you if the pain is too much. Don’t ever hesitate to trust me again, alright?”

Shepard smiled softly. Of course, of course Kaidan was worried and of course he should had let this out before. Before he could feel guilty, or worse, he felt Kaidan’s lips on his own and his warm hands against his cold skin. Kaidan’s hands were always warm and John’s skin got cold easily. They matched together perfectly just like that, in the infinity of space. The kiss became deeper and more passionate, as they felt the arousal on their bodies. Kaidan moved on top of his Commander and quickly knelt between his spread legs, grabbing the other’s hardening cock firmly with his hand, leaning down to take him on his mouth. When Shepard felt now the warmth of his mouth on his most sensitive member he cried out in pleasure. Kaidan smiled and started sucking the head softly, which resulted in moans and heavy breaths from John.

“K, you don’t have to… mmhm… right there… I mean, you don’t… Yes! More!”

Pleased with his good work, Kaidan took all of Shepard’s length on his mouth and sucked exactly the way he knew he would better satisfy the other’s needs. John started moving his hips at the rhythm of the other’s mouth and felt his orgasm building faster and faster.

“Yes…. yes.. I’m going to… yes…” he said between moans, his hand on the Canadian’s short hair.

Kaidan moaned with his mouth full and after a second felt the moment of ecstasy when John called out his name in a loud cry. He swallowed it all, as he loved to do and, smiling, lay back next to John, whose eyes were closed, trying to breath normally again.

“Damn you, K, with all my busy days sometimes I forget you’re capable of doing THAT”

“Well, Comm… John” he replied with a small laugh “You’re quite used to underestimate me…”

“That’s so not true. I just may not be… comfortable sharing out loud my appreciation for you…”

Kaidan pinched one of Shepard’s nipples playfully.

“Don’t worry about that.”

“So… will you be patient with me during my upcoming busy days?”

“Well, that’s the easy part”

“What’s the hardest?”

Kaidan blushed and, eyeing Shepard’s body from head to toe, used his most sensual voice, speaking deep and clearly on his ear.

“The hard work consists on thinking how many different ways I will use to uhm…distract you at the end of the day”

Shepard smiled and turned around, looking straight into the other’s eyes.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to wait, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I need to write more explicit with these two


End file.
